


The Girl Out The Window

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Kara's an idiot, Lena's an insomniac, Minor Alex Danvers, Mutual Pining, Pining Lena Luthor, plz read, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena can't sleep, so she does what she always does: grabs a snack and sits at her window people watching - or, more specifically, person watching. Person looking? Idk, she's looking for that blonde daredevil idiot that likes to dance through the streets at 1 am. Bet you can guess where that goes....





	The Girl Out The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Lena laid in her studio apartment, trying to drown out her bouncing thoughts and actually get some sleep, tried to use the steady thud of the rainstorm outside as white noise. In times like these, all she could think, was, well, everything. It’s what made her a good business woman, she always thinks everything through, can’t stop it. The problem comes when she needs to be calm, to be blank. To _sleep_.

She knew resistance was futile, she would never get any sleep anyway. Still, there was only so much coffee one could consume.

Finally the woman gave in, throwing off her blankets in hopes she could do so with her unstoppable thoughts. She rose, stretching as if she had just gotten a full night’s sleep rather than merely a few hours of tossing and turning. Padding into the kitchen, all baggy shorts, worn shirts, and messy hair, shuffling through the fridge for a snack. Settling on an apple, she snagged it and continued her walk to the window to people watch. Well, watch whatever crazy people were out so late - or rather early - in the rain.

As is to be expected, there was no one on the streets other than the one in a million who were hustling as close to the buildings as they could, clinging to their umbrellas like a lifeline. Lena’s eyes wandered around the street bellow, eyes happy to find the woman. The blonde woman who every night around 1am could be found quietly dancing through the streets. On some nights the blonde was running, twisting, zigzagging, swirling. Other nights the woman would stroll slowly through the streets, swaying her hips, snapping her fingers, nodding her head. Still other nights the woman would _climb_. She would swing up a light post, jump up to window ledges, always ending up so high Lena’s heart would squeeze in fear.

This was one of the climbing nights. The blonde ran into Lena’s view, rain soaked hair plastered to her face. The woman quickly jumped onto the top of a doorway, jumping from awning to awning. She jumped to a lamp post, using it to spin down to maybe 10 feet above the ground before stopping and jumping to the hanging flower pot from another post. She went to swing off the flower pot to the buildings, but her hand slipped. It slipped and messed up her jump, sending her flying. The woman hit the wall and the ground at the same time, breaking God knows what in her body.

Lena’s eyes widened in shock, quickly grabbing her phone and racing out her door and down the stairs. As she ran she dialed 911. 

"911 what’s your emergency?” asked the calm voice of the operator.

Lena did her best to coherently explain the situation as she raced herself down to the ground floor.

“Ms.Luthor?” the receptionist began to ask, but Lena was out of the door and into the rain before anything more could be said.

“Are you okay?” the Luthor exclaimed as soon as she was finally within shouting distance. The blonde - now even more soaked than before - raised her head, smiling when she saw the raven haired woman. Her nose was crooked and bleeding, not to mention the blood spilling out of her mouth, but still Lena was struck by her beauty.

By now Lena was able to kneel next to her and place her hand on the nearest shoulder. “What were you thinking?”

The girl’s smile got a little wider. “I was hoping you’d finally come down.” Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

 

Later, Lena was sitting in a hospital room, waiting for the blonde to wake up from her fainting spell. The woman’s nose was cast, her punctured lung stitched, and her broken ribs set along with her splintered leg. The business woman felt bad she didn’t know anything to give the doctors about their patient, so she decided to stick around to find out.

(Yes, maybe she hoped to get the beautiful girls number too, but she'd deny it if asked.)

“You stayed,” came a soft voice from beside her. Lena looked down to see beautiful crystal blues staring up at her with something similar to awe.

“Of course I stayed. I couldn’t let you be alone.”

“No. No, you could have. You could have checked me in and left. But you didn’t,” she gave a soft smile that still glowed. “You stayed.”

Lena shrugged, feeling bashful. “I have a feeling I’d always stay for you.” Her eyes widened in shock once she realized what she said as the blonde blushed.

Kara Zor-El Danvers I swear to God-” started a redhead woman busting into the room before the Luthor could back peddle and cutting the developing tension. She froze when she saw Lena. She sighed. “At least you got the girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2 things:   
> 1- I honestly have no idea how accurate Kara's injuries are, I know next to nothing about human anatomy but I figured it sounded dramatic enough?  
> 2 (this one's gonna be cheesy) - I never thought that any of my works would even get looked at, let alone accumulate all the kudos & hits that they have. Not to mention your guy's comments!!! I swear, I've never felt prouder than I do when I go through the comments on my works, and I just want to say that even if I don't reply to all of them I definitely read all of them & they make my day. I planned for this to just be a place for me to dump my trash works but honestly I've hardly posted anything & it's already become so much better than that so thank you, all of you. Even the ones like me that usually skip over the notes so will never know any of this 😂


End file.
